Primeval Jecker
by x-Jecker4Ever-x
Summary: Somethings up with jess. How long will it take becker to get the truth out of her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- Bad Day!

Jess

I woke up, expecting everything to be perfect. I was in for a major disapointment.  
>Turns out, last night i left the freezer door open. Now the foods off and the kitchen floors soaked.<br>My internets down, I broke a point glass that shattered into about a gazillion pieces and i cant find my car keys. I think im getting a hint to go back to bed!  
>But no. My mother always tells me to be patiant and keep smiling.<br>So with the biggest, most creepiest looking grin slapped on my face, i walked into the arc.

'Are you ok?' Lester asked, as i sat down.

'Oh, im fine thanks. Just a bad morning' He looked at me, then walked off to talk to conner.  
>I watched them both talking and smiling, then they looked at me. I quickly turned my head away, but could still hear them talking.<br>Suddenly, the anomly alert sounded.

Becker

I d just sat down to have a cup of tea when the anomly alert screamed its way around the arc. I was up in an instant and running over to Jess.

'What have we got this time?' i asked.

'Its hard to get a good signal' She said, pressing god knows how many buttons.

It took her a few seconds, then finally me conner and abby where off.  
>We were just a few minutes away when Jess spoke into my ear piece.<p>

'Ok, Becker, Matt and Emily are already there. They re dealing with an incursion. They said its an Albertaceratops'

I started to feel less pressured. It would be nice to deal with something that wont eat you!  
>But when we arrived we discovered she d made a mistake.<br>We found Matt and Emily. They d obviously lost its trail.

'Ok, its an Albertosaurus. We ve already had two fatalitys. We dont want anymore' Matt said.

I raised the setting on my gun to be on the safe side. Abby didnt seem to pleased, but like Matt said, we dont need anyone else dead.

'Ok Jessica, it seems we re dealing with an Albertosaurus. Can you hack into the security camera s to make sure its still in the building?'

She didnt reply for a moment. 'Matt said its a Albertaceratops?'

'Yeah. Guess its an easy mistake. So, camera s?'

'im on it'

I split from the group and took the east side of the building.

'ok Becker, i ve seen it a few times. It keeps moving really fast. You need to be careful. Its somewhere near you'

I quickly spotted it at the end of the corridoor. I froze, trying my hardest not to be seen. But it didnt work. Within a few seconds it was coming straight for me.

'MOVE' i heard Jess cry in my ear piece.

But i didnt. I waited until it got close enough and switched my gun up another few levels, Then bang. It paused for a moment, as in slow motion, then fell to the ground.  
>Matt came running up behind me.<p>

'Nice work'

Jess

I watched as Becker came towards me. Was i in for a lecture or something? He didnt look to pleased.

'An Albertaceratops?' He grinned.

'Sorry, i think i need to get my hearing tested'

I spinned my chair around so i was faceing my computer.  
>He came up beside me.<p>

'So. Whats wrong?'

'What do you mean whats wrong?'

'Come on Jessica. I ve known you long enough to tell when somethings wrong'

'Nothing. Its just been a bad day thats all'

'Want to talk about it?'

'To be honest. I think i just want to go home and crawl into bed. I havent been getting alot of sleep recently.'

'Well, make sure you get that sorted out' He laughed. 'Dont want to be falling asleep during an alert do we!'

I watched him as he walked over to lesters office. He looked at me and smiled as he went in.  
>Truth is, i really do want to talk about whats bothering me. I just dont know how to. And i dont know if people will understand. Guess for now im on my own.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Unexpected News

Jess

Something wasnt right.  
>The phone call i'd gotten from my mother an hour ago suggested that!<p>

'Hi mum' i smiled, sitting down next to her in the local pub.

I spotted Becker sitting a few tables away drinking with some guys. Night out im guessing.

'Hey, Jessica. How are you feeling?'

'Look. mum. can we just get to it?'

She looked at me, then down at the table.

'Ok, you know i went for that scan a while back?'

'Yeah, that brain scan right?'

'Yes. They've found that i've got a tumor. I've had it for a while and its spread. They said its inoprable'

I felt my heart sink. 'So, what are they going to do?'

'Well, they can give me treatment to make me comftable, but it wont help. It will just change me, so i've refused it'

I looked over to Becker, who was now on his second drink since my arrival.

'Mum, i..'

'Its ok. I know it must be hard to understand'

Becker

I noticed Jess had come into the pub, and was now talking to a woman who im guessing was her mother.  
>She looked confused, and as if she was about to cry.<br>Then she suddenly stood up and ran outside, covering her face from everyone.  
>I jumped up and follwed her. Everyone now looking at me.<p>

'Jess?' i called, looking around outside.

I found her sitting on the curb, her arms around her knees and eyes fixed on the concrete.

'Jess' i whispered, sitting down next to her. 'Whats wrong?'

'Its my mum. Shes going to die'

'We're all going to die one day' i said, without even thinking. She just started to cry.

'you dont understand'

'So tell me. You know that im always here for you, no matter what'

'Shes got an inoprable brain tumor'

I didnt know what to say. It was like i was talking but nothing was really coming , i managed a sentance.

'What are they going to do then?'

'Nothing. She refused treatment'

I didnt say anything else. I just put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to me.

Jess

Becker was being so sweet. I always knew i could trust him to be understanding.

'Look' He said, pulling away and standing. 'I'd imagine your mum is really scared, and she needs the support of her daugher'

'So what should i say?'

'I dont know. But you'll figure it out. Shes your mum and she loves you. Just tell her your there for her and your brother'

I nodded and took his hand. He pulled me onto my feet and walked me back into the pub.

I watched him take his seat with his friends before i sat back down next to mum.

'Im sorry mum'

She grabbed my hand on the table and sqeezed it tight. 'No im sorry sweetie. Maybe i should have kept it quiet'

'Dont be silly mum. Im here for you ok. Whatever you choose. And remember...' I leaned in towards her. 'Who better to take care of Robin than me'

She smiled. I could tell by the silence what she was thinking.

'About Robin. Im going to tell him'

'But mum, i thought we agreed'

'He'll spend his life thinking that his mother is dead. When in reality she isnt. She's been by his side all along'

'Mum keep it down'

She turned and looked at Becker, who now looked like he'd had one too many.

'He didnt hear. Look, Jessica, hes your son. He has a right to know that'

I knew she was right. I nodded and looked down at the table.

'I'll do it tonight. I'll explain it to him. Why we lied and that you'll be looking after him when im gone'

She stood up and went to walk away when i grabbed her hand and hugged her.

'I love you mum' i cried.

'I love you too'

She left the pub, followed by half of the other people sitting around.  
>I noticed Becker had been abandoned by his 'Friends'<br>He was completly out of it, and i think he was doing some sort of flirting with the bar maid. He never really seemed like a good flirter but this is ridiculus.

'I'll take him' i smiled at the bar maid.

'Thanks. Hes out of it'

I grabbed his T-shirt and pulled him up.

'Hi Jessica' he grinned.

I didnt say anything. I just pulled him outside, hopeing that the cold air would stedy him abit. It did the complete opposite. He fell flat on his face.

'Oh god Becker!' i whispered, grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

He put all of his weight on me, and we walked down the street, with every creepy looking guy stairing as we did so.

Finally, we arrived back at my flat.  
>I dragged him to my bedroom and pushed him onto my bed.<br>He was asleep in seconds, so i covered him up and left him to sleep.  
>Its funny. I never thought Becker was the type to get drunk.<br>Then again, He probably never thought i'd be the type to have a six year old son at the age of Nineteen. I was not looking forward to explaining this to everyone...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- On the streets

Becker

I woke up in a room i'd never seen before.  
>I sat up and noticed a picture of Jess and woman from last night. Atleast i knew i hadnt done something id regret!<p>

'Morning' Jess smiled, coming in and opening the curtains.

The sun light made my head feel like it was going to explode.

'Did i embarress myself?' i asked nervously.

'Well, you did fall flat on your face and try and chat up the bar maid. Other than that not really. So.. Dont you remember anything from last night?'

What on earth did she mean by that? For one thing, im in her bed.

'I er.. Did we..?'

'Oh, god no. I meant, our conversation'

I looked at the picture again. 'You mean your mum'

She nodded.

'Yeah. i remember'

Jess

Ok, so he didnt forget our conversation. The question is, did he over hear me and mum talking?  
>If so, things could easily blow up in my face.<p>

'Well, i best be getting back home before work' He smiled, getting out of bed.

He quickly put his hands onto his head.

'Hangover?' i asked, not making any attempt to joke about it.

'Yeah. How much did i have?'

'More than you should have! Anyway, maybe you should get someone else to cover for you. Cant imagine you running around with a headache'

Ok, so i was babying him again. But still, it wouldnt do him any good. If he came up against a t-rex he wouldnt stand a chance. Not today!

'Yeah, maybe thats a good idea' He said, following me out of the room.

I watched him walk down the steps into the street. He looked back at me and smiled.  
>I waved. I kind of felt like a child with a silly grin on my face.<p>

Becker

So, first thing i find when i get home is the landlord sitting on my sofa, with all of my bags packed.

'Whats going on?' i asked as he stood up.

'Your out. I'll give you an hour'

'But i've payed. I've never been late with any payments. I dont cause trouble or anything. So why am i being kicked out?'

He looked at me, but didnt reply.

'An hour' he finaly said, leaving the flat.

Just bloody great! I really dont need this.

So, with no where to go, i picked up all of the bags he'd packed for me, and just chucked them out of the window. Once the last bag hit the ground, i went into my bedroom. It looked so bare. How could he do this to me.  
>still, i guess i dont really have a choice.<p>

A while later, i found that i'd lost three bags already, leaving me with just two. I knew that really i had no other choice than go to Jess's.  
>Hopefully she hadnt left for work yet!<p>

Luckily not. I Pressed the buzzer and within a few seconds i heard her sweet voice talking to me.

'Hello?'

'Jess, its Becker. I've been kicked out. Could you possible put me up for another night?'

I waited for a reply.

'Yeah of course. Its open, so come up'

Honestly, i was glad she didnt turn me down. I deffinantly didnt want to have to share a flat with Conner!

'Why'd he kick you out?' she asked before i'd barely gotten threw the front door.

'Who knows? He's a loser. Never liked the guy anyway'

She grinned, before looking at the sofa.

'Well, as you know i've only got one room. So is the sofa ok?'

'Its fine yeah. Thanks Jess. Your a great friend'

She smiled and picked up her hand bag. 'Well, i'd better be off. I'll tell Lester your sick ok?'

I nodded and watched her leave.  
>I'd never really noticed just how nice her flat was before. It was modern and very much to my taste.<br>After having a sneeky look around, i sat down infront of the tv. Something i havent done in a while.  
>Before i could switch it on, her phone rang. Im guessing she had an answering maschine. I mean, imagine if i answered to Abby or something. She'd get the complete wrong idea.<p>

'Jessica, hunny, im guessing your working. I just thought i'd tell you i told Robin. He's abit confused. It'll take time for him to understand, but he'll come round. Your his mummy after all. I love you'

I froze. Did i just hear right? Robin's her son... Not her brother? Well, my mind is certanly blown!  
>So that must have made her, like, thirteen when she had him, twelve when she... Blimey.<br>She sure kept that one quiet.

Jess

After a very hard days work, i just wanted to go home and have pizza in front of the tv.  
>No. Beckers face when i walked threw the door was truely something.<p>

'What is it?' i asked.

He looked over to the answer maschine. Im guessing he'd heard something bad.

'You.. Your the.. Mum?'

Great. So much for wanting to explain it to everyone in my own time.

'Its complicated' i said, walking over to the fridge and getting out a bottle of vodka.  
>I was in for a rought night!<p>

'You were just a child. Just a baby yourself. How could you?'

'I dont want to talk about it'

'Well i do'

His voice was getting louder and more demanding. I could tell he was going to make me bring up the past.

'Look. There was a reason behind the lying. I couldnt have a child... Not with..'

I didnt want to say anymore. But i felt it slipping on the tip of my tounge.

'With..' He said, trying to get me to say it.

'With my father. There, are you happy now?'

He stood in silence, stairing at me.

'Your father? Jessica what on earth are you talking about? I dont understand'

'When i was a child, he started.. Well, im sure you can figure it out Becker. Please dont make me say it.  
>When i found out i was pregnant, i knew i'd never get rid of it. so mum said she'd look after him, raise him as her own.'<p>

'Your father..' He said quietly. I think he knew exacly what i meant. Im glad actually. It meant i wouldnt have to say the word. The word i've hated saying since i was Nine.

'And where is he now? This father of yours?'

I looked down. 'He's dead. He died three years ago'

Becker sat down on the sofa and leaned his head on his left hand.

'Jess, why didnt you tell me? I said you could talk to me about anything'

His voice was so gentle. I genurally think he cares about me. He'd be the first man to.

'How could i? I hate myself Becker. I might always be smiling but really, i just dont know what to do anymore'

I sat down next to him, and he looked at me.

'You wont tell anyone will you Becker? Not Conner Or Abby or Matt. Please, you have to promise'

'I promise' He said quietly.

I dont know whether he actually believes any of it. But its true. I only hope now that he sticks to his he doesnt, this could be all over the arc by tommorow.  
>Then i'd have more explaining to do than i'd be comftable with. I really wish it wasnt true, but it is. And im finding it harder and harder to cope with.<p>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four- The phone call

Jess

I watched as Becker left with the team on another anomaly alert. I tried to keep the conversation with Him on the ear pieces to a minimum.

'Ok, Becker, you should be ten feet away from the anomaly'.

'Got it' he said, then he went quiet.

Lester walked over to me, obviously knowing something was up.

'Look, Jessica, you havent been right all week. As your boss i insist you tell me whats going on'

'Lester, your just being paranoid. Im fine, really'

He looked at me and smiled. 'Well, then, best get back to what you were doing'

I nodded and watched him walk back to his office.

Becker

I followed the team back into the arc. Luckily we didnt have an incursion for a change.  
>I spotted Jess still tapping away on her computer.<br>Abby looked at me, and then to Jess.

'Becker, have you noticed anything different about Jess recently?'

'Different? No i dont think so'

I really wanted to tell someone who would understand about Jess's past, but i made her a promise. I couldnt brake it.

Lester walked past me, his face showing something was wrong.

He walked up to Jess and whispered something in her ear. She got up and followed him back to his office.

Jess

So Lesters just told me that someone is on the phone for me.  
>I dont recall ever having a phone call at work before.<p>

'Hello? Jess parker speaking'

A calm, yet saddend voice spoke back. 'Jessica, i work at your brothers school. The police have been trying to get hold of you.'

'Oh, do you know why? Is everything ok with Robin?'

'Yes Robin is fine. But its your mother. Im affraid they found her dead outside the local supermarket.I think they said she'd had some sort of fit.. Im really sorry'

My heart felt as though it was going to eat its was out of my chest.

'T-Thankyou for telling me' i struggled to say, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I hung up and noticed Becker running towards the office.

'Jess?' he said slowly. 'what is it?'

I ran up to him and threw my arms around his kneck.

'She's dead Becker. My mums dead'

I felt him starting to hug me back, so i just squeezed him tighter.

'Im so sorry Jessica' He whispered into my ear.

Abby and Emily came running in.

'whats wrong?' Emily asked, as Becker released the grip on me.

'My mum. She-She died'i cried harder.

Emily came over and took Beckers place in hugging me.

Becker

I cant imagine how Jess must be feeling. I feel as though im going to cry myself.  
>The only person who Jess has now is Robin, and he's still coming to terms with the fact that shes his mum!<p>

'Look Jess, im going to go and get Robin. He probably needs you now just as much as you need him'

She nodded, still hugging Emily.

A while later i arrived at the school.  
>I explained that Jess was in no state to pick up her brother. I said that i know about her mum and that she had a brain tumor.<br>They nodded, obviously knowing about the back ground story.

'Hello Robin' i smiled, as he came out holding the managers hand.

He didnt say anything, he just looked at the ground.

'Jess wants to see you. Your going to come with me and i'll take you to her'

'I dont want to see Jess'

'Is there something wrong?' the manager asked, giving me a strange look.

'Its not my place to say anything. She'll have to tell you in her own time'

'Well if Robin doesnt want to go to Jess can we really force him?'

I sighed, knowing i was going to regret this. 'He's just been told that Jess is his real mum. Its complicated ok. I think she really needs to talk to him'

'Ok, well if theres anything i can do...'

I could tell that she was full of questions. But thankfully she seems like a nice enough person.

I took his hand and walked him to the car.

Jess

Becker walked into the arc holding Robin's little hand.  
>He looked at me, sitting down in Lesters office.<br>I got up and slowly walked towards them.

'Robin?' i smiled as we were in touching distance of each other.

Becker looked at me, then down at Robin.

Robin wasnt looking at me, he was just looking down.

I kneeled down to his level and took his hand.

'Robin, i am so sorry that i lied to you your entire life. I thought it was for the best, but it isnt'

Everyone in the arc was now looking at me, but i didnt care.

'Im your mummy Robin. I tried telling myself i wasnt, but i am, and i love you so much. Your grandma loved you too, she lied to you to protect you. And thats wrong i know. You deserved to know the truth. And know you do'

I listened to the gasps around the arc. Becker knelt down next to me so we were both facing Robin.

'Robin. She's your mum. All mum's deserve a second chance right?'

To my relief, Robin looked up at us both and nodded.

I leaned forward and hugged him. Thankfully, he didnt seem to mind.

'Everythings going to be ok now. We've got each other. We dont need anyone else'

I knew deep down that wasnt true. I couldnt bring up a child by myself. I know nothing at all about raising a child.  
>Guess i've got alot of learning to do!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- the letter in the will

Jess

I woke up the next morning to a loud knocking at the door.  
>I could hear Becker was in the shower, so i knew i'd have to get out of bed.<br>I pulled on my dressing gown and opened the front door.

'hello' smiled an old woman, holding a clip board.

'Erm, hi. Do i know you?'

'No, i very much doubt it. You see, im here to discuss your mothers will.'

I froze, not knowing what to say.

'I know it must be hard for you. Losing your mother and takeing on your brother. It must be really difficult'

'He's my son actually. Would you like to come in?'

She nodded, following me into the living room. 'Your son?'

'Yes. It very complicated and i've spoken alot about it over the past few days, so would you mind if we didnt now?'

'Of course. Well, to begin with, she wanted me to give you this letter' she smiled, handing me a white envolope and sitting down.

I looked down at it. She'd written 'Jessica' on it in her joined up hand writing. She knew how jealous i was of it! I couldnt help but smile.

'secondly, i should tell you that your mother had no great fortune. But one thing she did have is her house. Quite beautiful as i remember it'

I nodded. 'so she left me the house?'

'Not exacly. she told me that you loved this flat and you'd never move out of it. Not even for a house. So she decided to put it up on the market, and whatever it sells for must go to you'

I felt my heart beating. A house like that would sell for atleast 100 thousand. 'So, what did it go for?'

'Its still in the bidding process. At the moment the offer stands at 142 thousand pounds. It finishes at five tonight, which is when i will contact you to tell you the final bid'

'What on earth am i going to do with all of that money?' i said, starting to babble my words.

'Well, one thing your mother did tell me to say to you is that she wants your brother.. Son.. to get a good education and go to uni if he wants it'

'Of course. Robin is my first priority' i smiled.

'Good. Well, i'll be leaving you for now'

'Yes. Thankyou very much'

I held onto the envelope tightly as i showed her out.

As i came back into the living room, Becker was now standing in the kitchen, dripping wet with a towel around his weist.

'Becker, Robin's only in my room.'

'Right, sorry. I'll go get changed.'

He was looking at the envelope in my hand.

'From mum' i said, trying not to let on that i was actually dreding opening the letter.

'Well, i'll leave you be then' he smiled.

I sat down on the sofa and looked at my name on the envelope again.

'Wait, Becker. Could you read it with me?'

He turned around and looked at me. 'Are you sure Jess? Its kind of personal.'

'I.. im scared Becker.'

He smiled and came and sat down next to me.

I carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of pink paper.

'To my Beautiful Jessica.

Over the years i have told you so many unforgivable lies.  
>Lies which could have changed your opinions on many things.<br>For a start, that local corner shop isnt owned by a wicked witch who curses anyone that enters, but im sure you've figured that out by now.  
>But it is owned by somebody who should have been close to you. Somebody who helped bring you into this world.<br>I bet your looking at this letter and thinking i must be mad. But no. The greatest lie that i have ever told to you, is that james isnt your father. Im sorry i didnt tell you face to face. I just didnt know how to. I guess i just didnt want to bring back the memories of him.  
>I just didnt want you to think that you were on your own. Your real father is called William. He knows you exsist but i told him you were James's. I wish now of course i hadnt.<br>I know this is alot to take in, and believe me, im sorry. You were always scared of the day when Robin would ask who his daddy is, and you'd have to tell him he was his grandfather.  
>Well, now you can tell him that he was an awful man. The worst of humanity. I guess i could call myself the worst of humanity aswell, for allowing you think that your father was doing that to you.<br>Of course, William is going to want proof. His name isnt on the birth certificate, so i guess the only way of doing it is to get DNA. But dont worry. Im certain your his.  
>I hope you want to find him, Jessica. He really is a great man. Dont think that all fathers are the same, i promise you they arent.<p>

As im sure you know by now, i've put the house on the market. Ever since i told you about that ghost you never really came round much anymore.  
>Im sure you'll do the right thing with the money. And i hope that one day you'll give little Robin a brother or sister. Dont believe what the doctors say about having a daughter. I know you will hunny.<p>

I love you more than anything else in the world. And i am so sorry that i wont be there to see your son grow into the wonderful man i know he will.  
>Spend every second you can with him. Your blessed with a true treasure.<p>

Mum xxx'

I sat there, shaking. Becker put his arm around my shoulder. 'Jess...'

Becker

She looked stunned. Honestly, i was too, but i was also relieved to think that she had a father out there who could love her properly.

'Do you think its true?' she whispered.

'I dont know. But i doubt your mum would tell you if it wasnt.'

She sat quietly for a few minutes, as i removed my arm from around her shoulder.

'I have a Dad... a good dad according to mum..' she said, soon followed by a little smile.

'So, are you going to find him?'

'Find who?' Robin mumbled, walking out of Jess's bedroom.

'Nobody sweety.' she smiled, getting up and signaling me to go and get some clothes on.  
>I walked back into the bathroom, listening to Jess and Robin talking.<p>

Jess

Robin looked so tired. I could tell he hadnt slept very well.

'Do you want to skip school today?' i smiled.

He looked up at me and grinned.

'Ok, but your not makeing a habit out of it you hear me.'

I realised i was sounding extremly harsh. He'd just lost his grandmother of whom he thought was his actual mother. No wonder he didnt sleep.

'Sorry. Its saturday tommorow. You can start back monday if you feel up to it'

'Ok' he said tiredly.

'Well, i think you'd best get back to bed.'

He put his hand out, obviously wanting me to take it.  
>I did quickly, before he had the chance to pull it away again. I walked him back to bed, and tucked him in.<p>

'I love you Robin. You get some sleep now ok'

I watched him as he closed his eyes. I slowly left the room, not wanting to wake him up again.

Becker

Jess came out of her bedroom looking more confused than ever.

'I want to find him. I dont want Robin growing up without any grandparents'

'What are you going to tell him? Did he know about..'

'No, he doesnt know. I'll tell him that his grandad left when i was a little girl and i havent seen him since. Obviously i'll have to explain it to dad'

She was getting way to excited. She doesnt even know the guy yet.

'Jess. Dont get your hopes up ok. I dont want to see you get your heart broken'

'Again' she said sadly. 'Get my heart broken again'

I walked over to her and put my arms around her. I could feel her heart beating quickly against my chest.  
>It would be a bad idea to tell her how i feel about her at the moment. Especially with everything thats going on.<br>I just hope i dont leave it too late...


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6- Looking for William

Jess

After a calm, peaceful weekend, i decided it was time to go back to work.  
>I havent been in since i got the phone call, so im not sure how everyone will react. I didnt explain Robin to anyone, so i knew there'd be about 100 questions flying my way.<br>But no. I walked in, and everyone just cheered. I spotted Becker standing next to Lester. I'd bet anything that this was down to him.

'It's great to have you back Jess' Matt smiled.

'Thanks. Its great to be back!'

Conner was walking quickly towards me. I could guess why.

'Glad to see your still fighting'

He pulled me into the biggest hug i'd ever had.  
>Abby soon joined in and so did Emily. It was nice to have the support of my friends. They wernt being judgemental at all.<br>After they'd all backed away to give me some air, Lester walked awkardly my way.

'If you ever need anything Jessica... you know where my office is'

'Thanks' i smiled.

I really wanted to hug him, but i also really wanted to keep my job...

The welcome didnt last long as the anomoly alert sounded.  
>I ran over to the computer to get the location.<p>

'Its not far from here. I'd say an estimated time of 2 and a half minutes'

The team went running off, and so did Becker. He'd been off work looking after me and Robin, so this is the first time i've been without him.  
>Its strange. Theres sort of this.. Empty feeling.<p>

'Ok Jess. Is the anomoly still active? We cant find it' Matt's voice soon said in my ear piece.

'Yes. Its still there. It should be behind the door infront of you'

Lester pulled a seat next to me and sat down. I actually felt abit intimidated. As though he was watching me working.  
>I looked at him, and he smiled.<p>

'Do you need something?' i asked cautiously.

'No. i just thought i'd be here if you need any help'

'And you think you know how to run my computers?'

He gave a sort of gloting grin. 'Well Jessica. Who do you think has been running them while you were off?'

Well, i must say. That is impressive. Lester working my computer. Im surprised we still have a team at all.

'Lester. I know it will make me sound like a really bad employe, but could you take over for an hour?'

'May i ask why?'

'You could. But i think it would confuse you. Im going to explain everything to the team later so...'

'Well. Off you go then'

I stood up and grinned. 'Your the best boss i've ever had'

'Im the only boss you've ever had Jessica'

'Good point' i called, running towards the exit.

Becker

Me and Matt had just finished rounding up the four dodo's that had found their way through the anomoly when Lester spoke in my ear piece.

'Ok, Becker. Is the anomoly locked yet?'

'Yeah, its done. Where's Jess?'

'im takeing over for an hour. she said she had to do something'

I knew exacly what that something was.

'Matt, i'll see you and the team back at the arc'

'where on earth are you going?' he called after me.

I just ignored him. i knew id regret it but at this moment in time i didnt care.  
>I dont know what shes planning, but im guessing its something to do with her father. I told her she shouldnt jump into things, but she's a woman. Woman know everything... right... Wrong!<p>

Jess

I was standing outside the corner shop, just stairing through the window at the man behind the counter. He was a little older than i expected. 60 maybe.  
>Then suddenly Becker grabbed my arm.<p>

'Jess, have you even thought about what your going to say?'

'I never think about what im going to say. I just say it'

And i was being honest. I pulled my arm out of his grip and started walking towards the shop.  
>I pushed the door open, and expected it to smell of smoke, but it didnt. It smelt clean and fresh. At least i knew something about him already.<br>Becker came in behind me, looking around.  
>I grabbed a bag of cheese and onion walkers chrisps and put it on the counter.<br>'Seventy' He murmed.

'Ok, er...' I checked my pocket but of course i hadnt brought any money.

Becker handed over a pound coin. Im glad he had the money.  
>I picked up the chrisps and went to walk away.<p>

'Erm, you are William arent you?' i asked, turning back.

'I wish' he said, sounding annoyed.

'So where is he?' Becker asked, looking around the small shop.

The man turned and pointed out of the window.

'He's doing the delivery. Its monday you know. So do you know him'

'Not personally. He owns this place right?'

'Yeah. He lives here too. Upstairs i mean'

I looked at Becker, who was still looking out of the window.

'Thanks' i smiled.

I walked out of the shop, and watched him carry four boxes ontop of each other.  
>The top one was clearly unstable, and within two seconds was on the floor.<br>I ran over and picked it up.

'I've got it'

I took a good look at him. His hair was brown like mine. He had the same shaped nose and the same ears.  
>Then he smiled. I knew instantly that it was true.<p>

'Thankyou miss. Your very kind'

I followed him to the back of his shop, with Becker at my side.

'So, your William?' i grinned.

'Oh, you know who i am then?' he blushed, taking the box from me.

'Yeah. Funny story that. Do you remember Serena Parker?'

His smile quickly faded and his voice got louder.

'Serena Parker? That woman's caused me nothing but heart ache and misery!'

'She died, William.'

His face now seemed full of pain. I knew he was hurt.

'Why tell me?'

I handed him my letter from mum, and stood back next to Becker.

I grabbed his hand as i watched my father read the letter.

'Its a lie..'

'No, it isnt. Your my father please you have to believe that'

He moved towards me with anger in his eyes.

'You are not my child. Do you understand. That woman is just trying to hurt me again. I wont allow it!'

He was so close to my face that Becker pushed him away.

'So, your the kids daddy. Cute. I dont know whats gone on with your life Jessica, but i want no part in it'

He disappeared through the back door of the building, leaving me in tears.

Becker hugged me, but this time i pulled away. I dont know why, i guess i didnt like him being called Robins daddy. As far as im concerned, Robin has no daddy. And as far as williams concerned, neither do i...

Becker

I knew deep down that something like this would happen.  
>Jess was heart broken, just like i knew she would be.<br>I noticed that he didnt give her the letter back. So She's lost that aswell as her dad.

'Can you take me home?' she asked quietly.

I nodded, knowing neither of us were going back to work today...


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7- The funeral

Becker

I was not looking forward to today. Jess had stayed up until late last night, i could hear her crying.  
>I wanted to talk to her, but i knew there was nothing i could say to comfort her.<br>So, after putting on my best suit, i waited her for to come out of her bedroom.

'Morning Becker' she smiled, opening the door.

I knew straight away that the smile was fake. She has a perfect smile, yet this seems forced.

'Hey, how are you holding up?' i asked.

'Im fine Becker, really. I have to stay strong.. For Robins sake'

She walked past me, giving me the perfect chance to look at what she was wearing.  
>The dress itself was nothing flashy. It was just a simple plain dress that just about covered her nees.<br>The thing that really drew attention to her was the black headband holding a medium sized black rose.  
>Black didnt really suit her. She was more of a colourful in your face type of girl. Today was going to be hard.<p>

Jess

I'd tryed not to think about the funeral, but its really hard not too.  
>If we hadnt gotten the money from the house, then i know it wouldnt have been very special. But considering we got a fair amount, i was determind that today was going to be perfect. For mum.<br>Robin was wearing a cute little black suit. Most people wouldnt take children to a funeral, but he loved mum just as much as me. He has the right to be standing by my side.. Holding my hand.

'Jess, are you both ready?' Becker asked, looking out of the window.

It was obvious that Abby and Conner had arrived.  
>They agreed to drive us to the cemetary, and we'd meet Matt and Emily there. Of course, i wanted Lester there too, but he needed to keep an eye out for an alert.<p>

'Yes, we're ready' i sniffed, grabbing hold of Robins hand.

We followed Becker outside, where Conner was standing by the car, holding the door open for us.  
>Robin got in first, and i made sure he was strapped in before i got into the middle. Then Becker squashed in beside me.<p>

'How are you Jess?' Abby questioned, looking round at me.

'Im fine. I wish people would stop asking me how i am!' i snapped.

She turned away again, and Becker gave me a tempered look. Ok, so it was harsh, but how do people really think i am? Im hardly going to be singing a merry song now am i?

I gulped a few times. 'Im sorry, its just...'

'I get it Jess. Ive lost people aswell remember. Its not easy. I just dont want you to feel like your alone. Your not.'Abby responded kindly.

I forced a smile, then turned and looked out of the window.  
>The car started and we were off.<br>We drove past the corner shop, and i couldnt help but wonder what he must be thinking.

Becker

After what seemed like a never ending journey, we arrived at the cemetary.  
>I spotted Matt instantly. He was holding a bunch of red roses. I knew Jess would be far to upset, so i asked him to get them. I knew he wouldnt forget!<br>As we stopped, Emily appeared out of no where and opened the door for me.  
>I jumped out, then helped Jess. After she was out, she leaned over and took hold of Robin.<br>She picked him up and hugged him. I no just how heavy he is, but she shew no expression of strain in her face. I think she just wanted to be close to him.

'They're here' Conner said, pointing behind us.

We turned to see the black vehicle driving slowly towards us. Inside was the her mothers coffin. It drove past us, showing the coffin through the glass window. It was white, and very shiney.  
>Jess looked as though she was going to brake down, so i quickly put my arm around her weist to keep her still.<br>Matt handed us each a red rose and we walked slowly behind.

Jess

I stood, watching as they were lowering my mothers coffin into the ground. Tears were streaming uncontrolably down my cheeks.  
>I looked down at Robin, who was wiping his away. Maybe i shouldnt have bought him. Is this really fair on him?<br>I got down onto my nees, not careing that the ground was filthy dirty.

'Robin, Grandma's ok. We've brought her here so that she can get up to heaven. You know about heaven dont you? The angels will lift her up into the clouds, where she'll be happy. And i bet she'll be watching over us now, thinking how silly were both being'

I was wipeing away my tears too. I never thought it would be this hard to say goodbye.

'Mummy..' Robin sobbed. I felt my heart skip a beat. He'd never called me mummy before.

'Yes sweety?'

He leaned forward and hugged me. I held him tighter than ever before. 'Right, mister. How about we get through this one together yeah'

I stood up and took his hand. We then both walked over and dropped the roses into the ground and onto the coffin.  
>I picked him up and stood back, watching as everyone else dropped there roses too.<p>

Becker walked up to me and put his arms around me and Robin.

'Jess..' he whispered, letting go and still faceing behind me.

I turned my head, and noticed my dad, standing in the distance. He was dressed in black and holding a rose of his own.

'Take him' i babbled, handing Robin over to Becker.

I walked slowly towards dad, my heart beating so fast i could bearly breath.

'what are you doing here?' i wept, pushing my fringe away from my eyes.

'Returning this to you' he smiled, pulling mums letter from his pocket.

I took it and smiled. 'Well you could have posted it'

'I dont know where you live though. And besides, i had to come'

'Why?'

'I needed to tell your mother that i forgive her. For leaving.. And for lying.'

'Well,she wont hear you from over here' i claimed, putting my hand out to him.

'Are you sure you want me to join you all? After all, i wasnt exacly nice to you'

'Your my father. And i understand you must have been shocked. Its just, i think i need you to be there with me'

He took my hand, so i took the opertunity to hug him.

Becker

I watched as Jess hugged the father she hardly knew. He did the right thing.  
>I never thought i'd see it, but i am. Its happening.<p>

'Im sorry for my actions' He smiled, now standing infront of me, still holding Jess's hand.

'Its ok sir.' i informed, as i put Robin down so he took take hold of his mums remaining hand.

The three of them walked over to the hole in the ground, and William dropped his rose.

'Im sorry i couldnt be the man you wanted me to be. I never loved anyone else, and i doubt i ever will. I forgive you for the hurt you've caused me, and i hope that you rest in piece my love'

I couldnt control myself. Tears were escaping my eyes far to quickly for me to catch them.  
>The three of them walked back to me, still hand in hand.<p>

'I also wanted to say thankyou.' William admitted to me, putting his free hand out for me to shake it.

I did so of course, and waited for him to continue.

'My daughters been through alot. This time last week i didnt know i had a daughter of course, but look at that face. Shes mine and im certain. I wanted to say thankyou for being there for her. For defending her and protecting her. You've done a great deal for her, and for that i will forever be doing you favours'

'Its my honor sir. Your daughter truely is something special. And so is your grandson.'

He nodded, and released the grip on her hand.

'I guess i should be going'

'Why?' Jess protested, grabbing his hand back.

'I dont want to get in the way of any plans you've made for today'

'Believe me sir, there's always going to be a place for you' i put in, trying to make him understand that we really did want him here.

He smiled, and sniffed back the tears.

Jess

After the funeral was over, and everyone had gone home, i knew it was time to say goodbye to dad.

'Your not going to disappear of the face of the earth are you?' i inquired nervously.

'Heavens no. If you'll still have me, i plan to stick around and watch your son grow up. I missed you growing up into the amazeing young lady you are. I dont intend to miss seeing him.'

I grinned and hugged him. Then said goodbye.

i walked back over to Abby and Conners car.  
>Robin had already gone to sleep leaning on Beckers shoulder.<p>

'He was really tired! He fell asleep straight away' He smiled.

I got in next to him and leaned over to make sure Robin had been strapped in. Of course he had.. What was i worrying about?

'So, are you seeing him again?' Conner asked, starting the engine.

'Yes, i think so. He wants to see me again' i grinned. I couldnt help it!

I leaned my head on Beckers shoulder, just as Robin had, and closed my eyes.  
>So, my mum had a nice funeral, and my dad wants to get to know me.<br>Aswell as having 179 thousand pounds left from the house.  
>Theres only one thing i can say about the future. Bring it on!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- the school anomaly

Jess

Becker walked into my bedroom holding a cup of tea. 'Morning Jessica' he greeted, with a sweet smile.  
>I sat up and looked at the time. 9:25am.<br>'Oh god, Robin's going to be late for school'  
>'Relax. I took him'<br>Its been just over a week since my mums funeral, and Beckers been a god send.  
>He's done everything for me.. Including my job at the arc. Today i was going back for the first time in what seems like forever.<br>Becker had done all of the explaining about my past with the confusion of dads, and Robin being my son. Im glad for that actually, i really didnt know what i was going to say!  
>'So, i've told Lester we're going in at about tenish, is that ok?' he asks, opening my curtins so that the sunlight could bounce around the room.<br>'Perfect. what would i do without you!'  
>'You'd do just fine. Your strong' he reassured, as i pulled myself out of bed.<p>

Becker

Jess actually looked happy today. I havent seen her smile like that in a while, so it was obvious she'd gotten a good night's sleep!  
>Once she was dressed and did her hair (which i thought looked amazing as it was!) we were on our way to the arc.<br>We walked straight into an anomaly alert, with Matt and Conner speeding past us.  
>Abby ran up to me and shuved a gun in my hand, then followed the others.<br>I looked at Jess and smiled, before running after Abby and finally catching up to her.  
>'Where's the anomaly Abby, im takeing my car'<br>'Becker, its in Robin's school. They've cleared the building, but one of the children has gone through'  
>I tried not to panic, but inside my heart was pounding.<p>

Jess

Lester stepped out of his office and called me before i had a chance to reach my computer.  
>'Jessica, can i borrow you please?'<br>I could tell he was going to talk about something awkard.  
>'Im abit busy' i informed, finally reaching my seat.<br>He came down the steps and actually started running towards me. something he's never actually done. Something must be up.  
>'Jessica, i order you to step away from the computer'<br>I ignored him, tapping the keyboard to get the location.  
>'Robins school. Lester how could you hide this from me?'i questioned angrily.<br>I stood up and grabbed my things.  
>'Now Jessica, dont do something you'll regret'<p>

Becker

I arrived at the school before anyone else. I think i broke every speed limit there is. but i couldnt care less.  
>I walked onto the playground, where there was nearly fifty panicing children.<br>I ran over to a crying teacher, who was leaning against the door.  
>'Which child when through?'<br>I remembered her as the teacher who i spoke to when i picked Robin up after Jess's mum had died.  
>She gave me an empty look, and i knew straight away that it was Robin.<br>I pushed her out of the way and made quickly for the class room, where i was greeted by an angry troodon, which meant that if Robin was still alive, then he'd be in the Cretaceous period.  
>I shot the evil little thing in the head and ran straight through the anomaly.<br>I expected to run into a group of them, but the place seemed deserted.  
>I listened for any sounds of Robin, but there was nothing, but i wasnt giving up on him until i knew for certain.<br>'ROBIN' i called loudly.  
>After a few seconds, i could hear crying. He's not dead!<br>I looked around, and spotted him pokeing his head round from behind a rock.  
>I ran over to him and kneeled at his feet 'are ok mate?'<br>He shook his head, pointing behind me.  
>I turned, and was obviously makeing a group of troodon's very angry for killing their friend.<br>I aimed my gun at them and went to pull the tigger, but the power was out.  
>I threw it at them and they jumped back, but only for a second.<br>I leaned over Robin, hopeing they'd take me to give him enough time to escape.  
>One them made an attempt to grab my leg, but turned away at the sight of something else.<br>Suddenly, one by one, they were shot down.  
>I stood up, expecting to see matt and the others, but i didnt. It was Jess.<br>She ran up to me and i hugged her. She'd just saved my life after all!  
>she fell to her nee's and hugged Robin, sobbing about how much she loved him.<br>'We need to leave Jess. There could be over creatures here too'  
>She nodded, standing up and picking up Robin.<br>I took her gun just incase, and hand in hand we ran back through the anomaly.

Jess

We sat on one of the tables in the class room as conner locked the anomaly.  
>Becker had just saved my sons life, and i truely wanted to kiss him.<br>He promised me that he'd protect us both no matter what the cost was, and he's just proved it.. He could have died.  
>'Thanks' I grinned, as he put his arm around my shoulder.<br>Robin was sitting in the middle of us both, holding onto Becker as if he was his favourite teddy.  
>'Its ok. I honestly couldnt imagine life without this little one'he confessed, kissing little Robin on the head.<br>`

Becker

I took Robin and Jessica home. I felt it would be best for them to be together.  
>'I'd better get back to arc' i sniffed, opening the front door.<br>'Becker wait' she begged, grabbing my arm.  
>'What is it?'<br>'I want to leave..'  
>She looked heart broken. Like deep down, she didnt really know what she wanted.<br>'What do you mean leave?'  
>'The arc. I havent had a full day in a long time. I dont exacly do alot, and i think you'd probably all do better without me'<br>I sat her down and grinned. 'Jess.. Do you know what your part in the team is..'  
>'The one who never turns up..'<br>'Yes, there is that... But your also the sticky orange chocolate that holds us together'  
>'Sticky orange chocolate' She laughed.<br>Infact, she was laughing so much she had tears in her eyes.  
>'Yeah. Jess your weirdness is what keeps our team strong. We need you'<br>Her face turned a light pink, as though she was embarresed but in a good way.  
>I took hold of her hand and held it tight. 'We need you miss Parker'<br>She leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I think we were both abit shocked, and i dont know if she even liked it... But i certainly did. It was amazing!


End file.
